Don't Trust A Stevie
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Zander learns a lesson from the love of his life, Stevie Baskara. What will he do to make her happy? Songfic of Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. Enjoy! Sorry for sucky summary.


_**Hi Guys! This is just a songfic of the song Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. Love this song and I just got the idea. Enjoy!**_

**Disclammer: **_I don't own How to Rock nor Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3._

_P.S. This is all Zander's POV and everybody is OOC_

* * *

Stevie arrive at the Gravity 5 gig wearing a black dress with tights under it. She had on some brown boots and sat down next to me. I had one cigarette in one hand, the smell of smoke lingered in my breath as most of it was spreading around the room. I had one girl sitting on my lap, I looked over and saw Stevie roll her eyes. She moved her tongue over to lick the inside of her cheek and turned away from me and my girl.

"Jealous?" I ask. She looks at with an insane look.

"No. I have a boyfriend. Who doesn't seem to like it when you try to flirt around with me," Stevie put on a victorious smile.

"You wish babe," I reply. I kiss the girl sitting on my lap. She puts her arms around my neck and I shove my tongue through her mouth.

"Ugh," Was the noise I heard before pulling out of the kiss. The girl gets up and leaves and I put out my cigarette. She wasn't a good kisser anyway. But it was annoying how Stevie would flirt with me, although she has a boyfriend, and then ruins my dates. I can't even do that with her. Her stupid boyfriend thinks he can tear me apart.

"You just love to ruin my dates, don't you," I ask. She pulls her knees up on the couch when she replies.

"I wasn't trying to ruin your date. It is gross how you take advantage of girls by shoving your toungue anywhere you can on her!" Stevie fussed.

"Why does your boyfriend think he can beat me up?" I ask,"I mean, he says he's got beef? That's what he said to me."

"I can't help it," Stevie said.

"Well you tell him this. If he says he's got beef, tell him, I'm a vegetarian and I'm not scared of him," I say. Stevie glanced over at me with a weird look. Maybe I was trying too hard to act like a badass.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
Tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

"Zander? What the heck is wrong with you?" Stevie asked me. I honestly felt bad for the way I was acting in front of her. I am only doing it over jealousy. I love to see her get super jealous. She'd do anything she can to get back at the girl I'd be with. One of those ways I already mentioned, she ruin the date. She continued to fuss at me.

"You're not that sweet guy I met in highschool. You've changed, a lot. I want the old Zander back," She whined. She turned away from me. I was thinking of a quick way to fix this. So I decided to scoot beside her.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

"Maybe," She replied. She got up before I could do anything else and left the room. I couldn't think of a way to resolve this. I felt bad enough already for having that girl with me, now this? I just needed to forget all about this.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Don't trust me_

The band went to a near by bar. Nelson and Kevin wanted to get a few drinks before we all had to head off in the morning. I still couldn't find Stevie. We arrived at the front of the line and they saw that we were underaged. They put an X on our hands and let us in.

"Guys. I really want to drink," Nelson whined.

"Why? It's bad for you?" I say.

"So is smoking, smart one," He replied. I guess, if Stevie noticed, all of us has changed really.

"Well c'mon, lets go to the bathroom," Kevin says. Kacey goes by herself to the ladies room and Kevin, Nelson, and I walk into the men's room. We don't use it, we just wash the X off our hands.

"See? Problem solved Nelson," Kevin said. Nelson smiled and ran outside of the men's restroom as we followed him. He went straight to the bar. We sat down in three adjacent seats.

"So what's wrong?" Kevin asked,"You act like something happened."

"Nothing. Stevie's mad at me. I feel really bad," I reply. The bartender looks at our hands, but I decide to get a water anyway. Kevin and Nelson get a large beer bottle.

"Man. Again? You two have been at it a lot here lately," Kevin said.

"I know. It's mostly my fault though. I've changed a lot and she's notcied it. I want to be who I used to be," I admit,"Anything to make her happy."

"Dude. She's told me that I've changed and I know she's told Nelson that he's changed. But she didn't freak out like that," Kevin says. I raise an eyebrow. Could it be possible that Stevie could have the same feelings for me like I do for her?

"I don't know," I say, not really knowing what much else to say. One, because Kevin came here to party, not hear about my problems, and two, Kacey comes and takes Kevin out on the dance floor. Nelson gets up, taking Kevin's beer and drinking from both of them, dancing on the dance floor. I sigh and take a drink of my water, when I hear a familiar voice, just a few seats down from me.

"I'll have a water," She says. The bartender checked her X marked hands and nodded. The bartender comes back with her water quickly and she thanks him.

"Stevie?" I ask. She looks at me and quickly turns her chair away. I move over to the adjacent chair in front of her and stops her from moving it any which way.

"Stevie please. Let me talk. Let's go for a drive," She hesitates but gets up and follows me to my car, where we go to the place that we started the fight in the first place.

"I want to change back to the way I was. I want to make you the happiest girl in the world," I say. I take her hands and guide her to the couch where we sit.

She doesn't look at me but she sighs,"I don't know if I can believe you Zander. When you and I formed this band we made a pact that it would change us at all. That we'd still be the same people we were. You lied. You broke it, and to top it off? You're just a big jerk."

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And the setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
Bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

"Stevie why would you say that? You have a boyfriend and you do the exact same thing," I retort. It's true. It's this back and forth game that we do where we make each other mad and jealous just by making out or going out with someone else.

"I don't love him I love you!" She yells. I am stunned, but I kinda felt that she always was. I smile and move closer to her on the couch.

"You see?" I chuckle,"That's all you had to say. I would've changed for you, but you never gave me a reason to until tonight." She has tears rolling down her face. I cup her face in my hands and wipe away the tears with my thumb.

"Don't cry Stevie. I love you," I say. She leans in and next thing I know I am pulled into the most sparkful, amazing kiss, I've literally ever had.

___She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Don't trust me_

She pulls away in need of oxygen,"Zander. I-I."

I shush her,"I love you too." And I pull her into another amazing kiss.

_Shush girl, shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Woah, woah, woah..._

___She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Don't trust me_

Stevie wraps her arms around my neck, playing with my hair and I pull my hands down to her hips. I graze my toungue at the bottom part of her lip and bite down on it, tugging at it. She leans backward and my left hand is at the bottom of her back while my right hand was tangled in her beautiful brunette locks.

"Stevie," I whisper.

"Shh," She replied. I smile on her lips and mine make my way down her neck. She moans when I reach a certain spot on her neck. I smile again and look at her. My lips go back up to hers and we continue making out. That was until our remaining three bandmates slam through the door.

"Whoa," Kacey says.

"Um. I see you guys made up?" Kevin said. I laugh as Stevie and sit up on the couch. Kacey and Kevin help an already drunk, Nelson, up the stairs of our loft which we were staying at overnight.

"Yea, we will just leave you guys alone, for the rest of the night,"Kevin says helping Kacey drag Nelson up the stairs,"Go ahead, pretend we didn't burst through the door."

Stevie and I laugh and look at each other. I smile at her and press our lips together again as we continue what we started, with no interruptions this time.

We lay next to each other, covered up, sweaty, nude. Stevie laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask with a smile on my face.

She giggles,"I'm sorry but, I really never had that supposed boyfriend you kept talking about." She continued to laugh. I look at her with a shocked look on my face.

"Sre you serious?" I ask.

She nods,"Sorry. But I had to make you jealous in some way."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, because now I learned my lesson.

Don't trust a Stevie.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked. I tried to make it as T rated as I could, I didn't want to go into details. Hope you guys liked it and it's only because I love this song and I love this couple. ZEVIE!**


End file.
